


Karaoke Kiss

by frossie



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, House Party, Kissing, Short One Shot, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frossie/pseuds/frossie
Summary: Frossie Modern AU drabble/short fic! Written from the perspective of Cassie but mainly having you the reader, imagine yourself as Cassie. Hope you enjoy! 💞





	Karaoke Kiss

It's just your average Friday night, the wind is howling, the stars light up the night sky and you're on your way to a party. Not just any party, but a party hosted by Liu Kang, captain of the football team. All of the popular people will be there and somehow you managed to get an invite. 

You walk down the street and the evening breeze blows through your blonde undercut. Your best friend, Jacqui, walks quietly behind you. The house is visible from where you stand, the music booming and the lights blaring throughout the windows. 

Soon you arrive at the house, your feet hurting from the walk. Jacqui disappears into the crowd to mingle with the others and you stay behind, observing the bodies in the room. You see Kitana, captain of the cheer squad konversing with her best friend, Jade. Her hair held high up in a bun as she uses her hands to emphasize her point. You spot Skarlet drinking out of a glass, the substance inside staining the glass a deep red color. Her tongue licks her ruby red lips after she takes a sip. It would almost be hot if you weren't terrified of her. 

The music is loud and the vibes of the house fun, the noise is becoming a lot for you to handle so you go to sit down somewhere, hopefully somewhere where there isn't 30 people crowded in a room. And that's when you see her. Frost, member of the robotics klub. Her blue hair drenched with sweat, her pale skin made ten times as beautiful by the disco lights, coloring her shades of purple and blue. She doesn't glance over at you and you're thankful for that, you don't want her to see you with your jaw on the floor. 

And that's when she begins to walk over to you, you freeze up and try to prepare yourself. "Hey." she says, her voice raspy and cold as ice, almost robotic. And god if it isn't the hottest thing you've ever heard. You feel your cheeks heating up and she puts her hand on your shoulder. 

"I-" you manage to stammer out as she begins to laugh, "Want to get out of here?" she asks you. You ponder for a moment over how to respond and manage to muster out a response. "Let me ask my friend first!" you stutter, Frost looks somewhat confused but she nods silently. You scan the room for signs of Jacqui and within 20 seconds you've found her, kissing on the couch with Takeda. You pull out your phone and decide that it can wait and you return to Frost. 

"Yeah, let's go" you say to her, your confidence sounding almost artificial. She takes your hand and escorts you out the door, leading you to a field of grass behind the house. Frost pulls a blanket out of her backpack and lays it on the ground, you catch a glimpse of her toned arms and feel your insides start to turn. 

She gestures for you to sit down and you do, not wanting to mess things up. You've had a crush for a while and now's your chance! She pulls out her phone and opens a music app, pressing play on a song. 

You lay down on the blanket and look up at the stars, their beauty almost rivals that of the woman next to you. You turn to look at her and she smiles, it makes your heart flutter and you feel your body getting warmer. 

You aren't great with romance but you can pick up the hints that she likes you, you ask her if you can put on a song and she nods, humming along quietly to the current beat. 

You put on your favorite song to set the mood, Karaoke Kiss by Kate Nash. It's cheesy but you enjoy it and who wouldn't want to kiss in the karaoke bar? 

You look over to see Frost sitting next to you, her legs crossed. She looks even more beautiful in the moonlight. She nods her head to the beat of the song and you fall in love right then and there. 

She smiles at you and boops you on the nose with her finger. "You're cute when you're nervous." she says softly, her cheeks turning slightly red. You process what she said for a minute and reply. 

"Thanks, you too!" Damn it, Cassie! You beat yourself up mentally for that one. Luckily, she brushes it off and chuckles. You aren't entirely sure how to react. 

She leans in closer to you and nuzzles her head on your shoulder. "I've liked you for a while, Cass. I just never knew how to let the words out." she whispers, you can feel her body heat getting warmer as she snuggles closer. 

You pull away from her embrace and lean in for a kiss and surprisingly, she kisses back. Her lips are sweet and soft and the bliss you feel from this kiss can't be compared to anything else. She puts her tongue in your mouth and you intertwine your's with her's and you can feel your bodies getting warmer as the kiss goes on. 

You pull the ice maiden into an embrace and you use your left hand to stroke her hair, holding onto her tightly with your right arm, letting her know that she's safe with you. You pull away from the kiss and you look at the girl in front of her. 

Her hair is a mess, her lips pink and her cheeks flushed and you think to yourself that she's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen. She smiles at you and you kiss her again, pressing your weight onto her's until you're on top of her, the two of you continue to kiss until you fall asleep in the comfort of each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! end notes here! i hope you enjoyed! i haven't written anything in a while that wasn't a joke so i apologize if this isn't great. i will for sure be creating more fics in the future. thank you for reading!! 💛


End file.
